User talk:Bravo22
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:HOT WHEELS VOLKSWAGEN GOLF GTI.JPG page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 18:13, October 27, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Image file name. I had to modify several editions yours. Since the file name of your photographs, images changed drastically above. And it had nothing to do with the caption. In future editions yours rename the file, and make sure before uploading. That is not the same name as another existing file. Pay attention to any warning to the upload page, and use the "preview". Thank you. Regards. --Serralson 02:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Your Photos? I was reverting files that you had overwritten with your uploads. When uploading, please use filenames that pertain to the image. Things like IMG4586.jpg or File:017.jpg don't cut it. By using specific file naming convention, this sort of this will not happen. Read the post that Serralson made above this one. It's for the same problem. Also, if an image that was uploaded is similar to something already existing here and is not being used, it will be deleted. There is no reason to have it taking up space. You may want to resize your images as well. 4,288 x 3,216 is a huge image. There's no reason for them to be that dimension here. It just takes up space. Tszuta | Talk 17:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC)